


Definitions

by notyouranswer (gorgeouschaos)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Character Study, Kinda, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 14:03:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20977109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gorgeouschaos/pseuds/notyouranswer
Summary: Castiel's definitions of certain concepts change over time.Lost, adj.Directionless. Purposeless. Useless.(A warrior of God laid claim to Dean Winchester’s soul in the depths of Perdition and, for the first time, questioned.)





	Definitions

**Author's Note:**

> Random thing I wrote after I got into a dictionary poem mood. Hope you like it!

Lost, adj.

Directionless. Purposeless. Useless.

(A warrior of God laid claim to Dean Winchester’s soul in the depths of Perdition and, for the first time, questioned.)

To fall, v.

Failure. Betrayal. Disgrace.

(It had never even been an option before the Winchesters.)

Fate, n.

Unavoidable. Written. Inevitable. 

(But he’s going to fight it anyway.)

Power, n.

Necessary. Order. Control.

(This is what he has to do.)

Redemption, n.

Necessary. Penance. Pain.

( _ This _ is what he has to do, no matter how much it costs himself, no matter how much it will haunt Dean.)

Free Will, n.

The taste of apple pie and the sound of the Impala’s engine.

(The taste of whiskey on Dean’s breath and the sound of his laughter.)


End file.
